Happy Halloween, Bien Sûr !
by Mirty
Summary: L aime les bonbons, c'est un fait que tout le monde connaît. De même, tout le monde sait qu'Halloween est synonyme de bonbons. Mais, ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est ce qui arrive quand on réunit L et Halloween... *OS, pas de yaoi*


**Happy Halloween, Bien Sûr !**

Ou _The __Candy__'__s __Predator_

_Auteur : un être supérieurement génial… mouah, quoi ! XD_

_Disclaimer : comme vous le savez tous, je suis Takeshi Obata… comment ça, non ? Alors, je suis Tsugumi Ohba… non plus ? Bon, donc Death Note n'es pas à moi ! (T.T)_

_Rated : K_

_Paring : Ryûzaki/Bonbon-man… mdr ! Aucun couple_

_Note : l'histoire se déroule un 31 octobre, alors que Ryûzaki et Light sont enchaînés._

_Note2 : ma première fic sur Death Note ! Que je suis heureuse ! Mais, pour les lecteurs de Tout ça pour une jupe, ne vous inquiétez je n'oublie pas la fic, mais j'ai été tellement inspiré pour cet OS que je devais l'écrire ! Donc, voilà un petit OS sur Halloween, en retard, désolé ! Mais, je viens d'avoir des partiels, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire avant. En tout cas, l'idée mets venue le 31 octobre, en cours de math, en discutant de Death Note avec une amie (oui, on a que ça à faire en math ! XD ) On s'est mise à délirer sur L et les bonbons, et on a imaginé comment il pourrait se comporter le soir d'Halloween. Voilà ce qu'on a imaginé, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

18 heures. L'après-midi touche à sa fin. Peu à peu, le soleil plonge derrière l'horizon. Doucement, sournoisement, les ténèbres envahissent les rues. La tranquillité commence à s'installer, à répandre sa quiétude telle une ombre bienfaitrice, prémices du calme reposant de la nuit.

Mais en ce jour, la sérénité n'était pas destinée à rester maître des lieux bien longtemps.

Des rires cristallins transpercèrent le silence, signal du début des festivités. En ce 31 octobre, la ville vit alors défiler un étrange cortège de sorcières, vampires et autres loup-garou.

Tremblez, pauvres mortels ! Ces créatures sillonnent avidement les chemins, tels des prédateurs affamés, rôdant en quête d'une proie appétissante. Ces monstrueux rapaces, sans pitié ni remords, n'ont qu'un but : satisfaire leur faim... de bonbons ! Ecumant la ville, ils passent de maison en maison, amassant leur butin tel de sanguinaires corsaires. Et gare à ceux qui n'ont pas d'offrandes à leur présenter ! Leur courroux est sans pitié, et leur imagination n'a d'égale que leur appétit. Ne pas apaiser leur faim, c'est s'exposer à de diaboliques représailles !

Mais, ce soir là, dans la banlieue de Tokyo, erre une créature encore plus dangereuse que ces diablotins en culottes courtes. Cette nuit, les petits monstres vont être la proie de la plus démoniaque des créatures.

**oOoOo**

Une sonnette qui résonne dans la maison. Puis, des pas se font entendre, la poignée s'abaisse, et…

- Tricks or treats ? **(1)**

Le vieil homme, sourit, attendri. Devant lui se dressent un fantôme, un ninja et une fée, les mains tendues, présentant leurs sacs ouverts. Plus loin, se trouvent les parents, qui veillent à distance sur leur progéniture. Mais, très vite, l'homme se reprend, et peint un air effrayé sur son visage.

- Oh non ! s'exclame-t-il. Je vous en prie, ne me faîtes pas de mal. Voilà des bonbons !

A l'entente du mot fétiche, les enfants sourient. Trop facile ! Les adultes sont vraiment effrayés pour un rien. Les petits monstres ouvrent encore plus leurs sacs, impatients de recevoir leur récompense. La mélodie des bonbons qui s'écoulent résonne à leurs oreilles comme celle du paradis. Satisfait, les enfants repartent alors en quête d'une autre victime.

- Merci, monsieur ! Au revoir.

Et oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un monstre, qu'on est malpoli. Surtout avec les parents qui surveillent. Les enfants, impatient de continuer leur quête s'élancent dans la rue, passant devant une ruelle, sans se douter que de là, une ombre les surveille.

- Hum, ceux-là ont l'air appétissant…, dit l'ombre, la voix avide.

- Calme-toi, et regarde plus loin. Ils y a les parents, fit une seconde voix, blasée.

- Et ?

- Et alors si tu le fais devant les parents, tu risques de te retrouver au commissariat vite fait.

- Toi aussi.

- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

- Si. Tu restes avec moi. Donc tu es mon complice.

- Je suis là parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu as refusé de me détacher !

- Si tu es obligé de me suivre, alors, tu devras venir au commissariat avec moi.

- C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu évites les enfants accompagnés. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dans une cellule.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois pour toi…

- … je ne répondrai pas à cette provocation puérile. Et de toute façon, les enfants sont déjà loin.

- Quoi ?

L'ombre regarda la rue, qui était vide à présent.

- Kuso **(2)** ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt ! A cause de toi ils se sont échappés et…

L'ombre s'arrêta de parler. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

- D'autres arrivent !

Cette fois, ce furent 2 enfants qui firent leur apparition, une sorcière et un squelette. Le monstrueux petit couple se dirigea vers la maison du vieil homme. Dans la rue, aucune trace d'adulte pour surveiller.

- Regarde ! s'exclama l'ombre, enthousiaste. Ils sont seuls ! Alors, je peux m'en occuper ?

- Tu n'en a pas assez ?

- Je n'en ai **jamais** assez.

- Bon… mais ce sont les derniers d'accord ?

- Promis !

A ce moment là, les enfants reprirent leur route, s'extasiant devant leur butin, se demandant quelle friandise ils allaient manger en premier. Mais, à ce moment là, l'ombre sortit de sa cachette pour se planter devant les enfants, un air affamé sur le visage.

Sous la surprise, la sorcière hurla, pendant que le squelette détaillait avec effroi son opposant. La créature était en fait un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, déguisé en vampire. Il était habillé d'un polo et d'un pantalon, noirs tous les deux, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Le pantalon était long, mais laissait entrevoir une paire de basket blanche complètement usée aux lacets défaits. La tenue était complétée par une cape écarlate et une paire de canines acérées. Mais, le plus effrayant restait la tête de l'homme. Le visage laiteux, entouré de cheveux noirs en bataille, avec deux yeux, noirs eux-aussi, avec une expression avide et impitoyable, telle celle d'un prédateur.

La petite sorcière, une fois remise de sa surprise, détailla le compagnon du vampire. Sa première pensée fut : « Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! » Le complice était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambrés. Contrairement à son ami, il n'était pas déguisé, mais habillé simplement d'un pull noir et d'un jean, une paire de baskets noires complétant sa tenue.

La deuxième pensée de la petite fille fut : « Mais pourquoi sont-ils attachés ? » En effet, même si les bracelets des menottes étaient dissimulés par les manches longues, la fine chaîne en argent qui les reliait était bien visible. Mais, la sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, car l'étrange vampire s'avança vers eux tout en commençant à parler d'un ton monocorde.

- Alors, les enfants, vous vous amusez bien ? Vous avez réussit à amasser beaucoup de bonbons ?

- Euh… oui monsieur, dit courageusement le squelette.

- Ah, c'est bien… mais, c'est dangereux vous savez…

- Comment ça ? demanda la fillette, interloquée.

- Et oui, les bonbons ne sont pas vos amis… Ce soir, vous allez les manger, et demain, ce sera l'indigestion, vous serez malades et condamnés à manger de la soupe pendant des mois pour guérir. Et ça ne sera que le commencement ! Après, vous aurez des caries et vous devrez aller chez le dentiste pour vous faire arracher les dents. En même temps, vous allez grossir, encore et encore, pour devenir plus gros qu'un sumo. Vous ne pourrez plus jouer avec les autres enfants, vous serez exclus, tout seuls, tout le temps. Et puis, à force de trop manger de bonbons vous allez avoir des boutons, gros comme des soucoupes, sur tout le corps. Et vos dents vont pourrir, et finir par toutes tomber. Enfin, je ne parle même pas des maux de ventre que vous allez avoir en continu…

Durant tout son discours, le vampire s'était rapproché des enfants, un air machiavélique sur le visage. Le visage de la fillette s'était décomposé peu à peu, et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, menaçant de couler à tout moment. De son côté, le squelette n'était pas mieux, fixant l'homme avec un air terrifié, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses os.

- Enfin, continua le vampire d'un ton mielleux, si je dis ça, c'est pour vous. D'ailleurs, pour votre bien, il vaudrait mieux que vous me donniez vos sacs de friandises, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en parlant, ses mains s'étaient posées sur les sacs, ses doigts s'agrippant au tissu telles deux araignées opalines.

- N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il d'un ton plus autoritaire, ses yeux se faisant aussi dur que l'acier.

C'en fut trop pour la petite sorcière, qui courut dans la direction inverse, abandonnant son sac, dans l'espoir mettre le plus de distance entre l'être terrifiant et elle. Voyant sa compagne partir, le garçon décida de suivre son exemple, et fila sans demander son reste.

- Mouhahahahahahahaha ! Ca a super bien marché ! s'exclama le vampire en regardant les sacs en sa possession, un air extasié sur le visage.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ça à des enfants, fit son compagnon. Ils vont être traumatisés à vie.

- Voyons, Light-kun, il faut bien leur apprendre la dureté de la vie !

- Ryûzaki… Terrifier des enfants pour s'emparer de leurs friandises, je trouve ça minable venant du plus grand détective du monde. Si les gens du QG te voyaient…

- Mais Light-kun a dit que j'étais trop vieux pour frapper à la porte et réclamer des bonbons…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser les enfants !

- Je ne les ais pas agressé.

- A peine…

- Agression sous-entend contact physique. Or, je ne les ai pas touchés.

- Tu les as torturés mentalement !

- Si peu…

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, tu es une vraie tête de mule.

- Je pourrais retourner le compliment à Light-kun.

- Bon, la discussion est close. Maintenant, on rentre !

- Déjà ?

- Tu as presque 20 kg de bonbons, je pense que c'est suffisant.

- Mais, c'est mon anniversaire**(3)**... alors, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !

- C'est une excuse bidon. Tu crois que Kira a le droit de tuer le jour de son anniversaire ?

- Light-kun cherche-t-il une excuse pour ses meurtres ?

- Je ne suis **PAS** Kira !

- Plus 5 pourcent…

- …zen… Un carré est un rond, un rond est un carré… aaaaaaaaaaa…**(4)**

- Light-kun se sent bien ?

- Avec toi, c'est difficile.

- Cela m'attriste de savoir que tu penses ça de moi.

- Alors, tu veux bien être plus conciliant et rentrer ?

- Je **veux** plus de bonbons !

- Watari t'en achètera demain.

- Les bonbons achetés n'ont pas le même goût que ceux gagnés à la sueur de son front.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Désespérant… Allez, viens.

Light se mit alors en route vers le QG, et Ryûzaki n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, chaîne oblige. Mais, à un coin de rue, un petit kappa **(5)** qui rentrait chez lui eut le malheur de croiser nos deux amis. A la vue du sac de friandise plein, l'instinct du détective se réveilla et il bondit devant l'enfant, un air menaçant sur le visage.

- BONBONS ! s'exclama-t-il, bavant presque à l'odeur des friandises adorées.

Le kappa, surpris, sursauta et lâcha son sac. Mal lui en prit, Ryûzaki s'empara du précieux butin et le rajouta à celui qu'il possédait déjà. Voyant cela, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Light le devança :

- Je serais toi gamin, je ne dirais rien. Halloween le met totalement en transe, aujourd'hui il serait capable de tuer pour des gourmandises.

Le garçon regarda l'auteur de cette effrayante mise en garde, avant de reporter son attention sur le voleur de sucreries. Voleur qui câlinait le sac contenant les bonbons, tout en parlant à ses douceurs, un air de junkie sur le visage. Devant cette vision dantesque, le kappa opta pour un repli stratégique.

Mais, alors, qu'il partait, la voix du détective s'éleva :

- Ah, et Happy Halloween bien sûr !

* * *

_**(1)** "_Tricks or Treats_" est la formule originale (et anglaise) d'Halloween, qui signifie « _Des bonbons ou des farces_ »_

_**(2)** "_Kuso_" signifie « _merde_ » en japonais_

_**(3)** Je rappelle que L est né un 31 octobre. Son amour des friandises doit venir de là…_

_**(4)** qui a reconnut une réplique culte d'un "IndiendanslaVille" ? Ah, ce film, c'est toute mon enfance (argh, je parle comme une vieille… au secours !)_

_**(5)** le kappa est un démon traditionnel du folklore japonais. C'est un démon aquatique qui à la taille d'un enfant et la peau verte, et c'est lui qui est responsable des noyades._

* * *

_Alors ? C'était bien, génial, affreux ? Perso, moi, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire !_

_Si ça vous plaît, je vais peut-être faire un autre OS dans le même sens, avec l'Halloween de Matt, Near et Mello (j'imagine trop Mello agressé les autres gosses pour des bonbecs ! XD )_

_Bref, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_

5


End file.
